Defining His Grunts
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: SasuSaku Dictionary definition number 26 for 'Hn': "I love you too." Small moments between the two as they grew up. Luckily, they always had close friends as well as each other.  BEING EDITED/REWRITTEN. SORT OF.


**Defining His Grunts**

**by: Xmarksthespot**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

_**A Sakura & Sasuke fic.**_

* * *

Sakura has always liked Sasuke.

_Liked._

Really, it was just a small crush.

That started at the age of..

_Five._

..

The first time they met was at the academy. They were outside for lunch break and the pink-head girl was looking for her new friend. The blond one by the name of Ino – who by the way, was an expert at flowers.

Because Sakura was new there and wasn't familiar with many of the students; she eventually gave up and went onto the swings by herself. Swinging back and forth continuously, the lonesome girl merely stared at the sand that was below her feet.

She heard a few squeaks and looked up to find someone on the swing next to her's. She saw his cute face and large pretty black eyes.

_Sasuke_, she remembered some of the other students calling him. The smart one. The Uchiha.

She mumbled a hello.

"Hn" was all he said.

**Dictionary definition #1 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Hello."_

Friends are many things. Some will love you as much as you love them, others will use you to get their own desires. Some, on the other hand, will have a huge influence on you.

They were seven and kids at this age, are very sexist. Ino, unfortunately was sick today and Sakura didn't have anybody to play with.

At recess, she walks towards the group of boys, asking them if she could play.

Sasuke is in this group of boys. "Hn," He grunted and walked away with his friends, leaving behind a very sad Sakura.

**Dictionary definition #2 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"You have cooties."_

Sakura blushed every time she saw him.

The way his beautiful face looks each time he's out in public–though she's sure that it's still as handsome when nobody notices– and the way his smiles with his friends.

Unfortunately, the smile never came back. Instead, it was either replaced with a emotionless frown or a smirk.

They were eight years old at this time. She still hung out with Ino and became friends with one, maybe two other girls.

Sakura often had a red ribbon headband and walked through the village's national park. It was crowded with many picnickers.

She found Sasuke walking through the park.

Alone.

Sakura had an idea and she ran up to him, told him hi and started talking on and on and on.

"Hn." He walked away.

**Dictionary definition #3 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Leave. Me. Alone."_

She soon found out that his family was killed.

Slaughtered by his own brother whom she'd met a while back. In Sakura's opinion, he was very nice and she'd often wonder if Sasuke will grow up to be like Itachi. Because if he was, she wanted to be the girl who would be found next to him.

But now, she really, really wished that Sasuke will be nothing like his brother.

Still, the young ninja still had a crush on him. She and Ino often fought over who was going to marry the remaining Uchiha.

Funny how the two closest friends were separated by a boy they barely knew.

So on that day, Sakura ran. She ran as fast as she could. She was already caught in the middle of a rainstorm.

The 10 year old girl carried a bag of groceries in her arms and tried to go home before she was completely wet and before she caught a cold.

She mumbled an 'ouch' after running into the boy holding the umbrella.

She noticed that she was just a few meters away from his house–how she knows he lives there, nobody will know.

He handed her his umbrella.

She bowed her head while blushing like heck, repeating the thank you over and over again.

"Hn," he turned around and went back into his home. Two years had passed since his family's death. He wasn't that heartless.

Yet.

**Dictionary definition #4 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Take this or you'll catch a cold."_

They were in the same class, Ino and Sakura. Along with Sasuke and an annoying brat named Naruto–who seems to have a large crush on the rosette and extremely jealous of the perfect prodigy, Uchiha.

It almost sounded like she was whining when she called out his name. Sakura wondered if she could eat with him for lunch.

"Hn," he turned around and left. Ino and the other girls laughed at Sakura's rejection.

**Dictionary definition #5 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"No."_

By the age of twelve, all four of them–along with the rest of the class– had graduated and became genin ninja. Unfortunately for Ino, she was in Chouji's and Shikamaru's group. Luckily for Sakura, she was in Sasuke's group..though not so lucky because of the annoying blond there too.

It was their first day at the academy and probably the worst day of Sakura's life. For one, she had just witnessed the _most_ disgusting, _most_ worst, _most_ blinding thing in world. She simply stared at what had happened. The other girls–excluding the shy Hinata– joined her as they watched Sasuke's and Naruto's lips meet.

She watched as the lips parted and the two began choking and suffocating.

Sakura almost died of a heart attack, knowing that her being Sasuke's first kiss was a no-no.

The Uchiha saw this expression on her face and read her thoughts easily. "Hn," he slightly mumbled.

**Dictionary definition #6 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"If I suffocate while kissing the dobe, why do you think I would want to kiss you?"_

The three– Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke– met their teacher, Kakashi. The silver haired jounin who often read this orange book and was always late.

Together, the four went on missions and Sakura found Naruto less annoying. In fact, she found that she was beginning to love her team as if they were her family. Though, she also found that she was beginning to ...not like, but love one of her teammates in a way that was different from loving one's family.

She got to know things about him more. Things she'd never known.

Every morning, she meets him by the bridge where they're supposed to meet their team.

Every morning, she asks how he is.

Every morning, she receives the same answer.

"Hn."

**Dictionary definition #7 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"You're annoying, shut up."_

Sakura was glad to be back home. They had just finished one of their missions that apparently was a C-ranked mission but really was supposed to be a B or an A-ranked.

They–meaning Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto– had bandages around them. Sakura felt useless at this since they had fought the entire time with Zabuza and the boy. She merely stood aside, protecting the bridge builder.

She remembered when Sasuke was hurt and she had ran over to him, crying. Just crying. She didn't fight. She just cried over the body.

"Hn," was all he said when he got up again to fight once more.

**Dictionary definition #8 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"You're so useless."_

But as time went by, things eventually got better. She did help out in _some_ missions.

It didn't matter though because Sakura enjoyed life. She enjoyed going out with Naruto for ramen, then yelling at him for eating like a pig. She enjoyed blushing every time she saw the boy she really liked and possibly love.

She would even laugh each time she remembered back to what they did the other day - trying to figure out what was under Kakashi's mask.

_And s_he began to feel more towards him. More. And more. Really, they had just turned thirteen. These feelings shouldn't really be happening to her until they were, what, sixteen?

But she did it. She confessed her love to him, yelled out the things that were locked inside her heart. She begged him to stay. To stay with her and Naruto. To stay in Konoha.

"Hn," he said. Then with a flash, he was behind her. The last word Sakura heard before blanking out was a thank you.

What the heck is that supposed to mean, she always wondered.

**Dictionary definition #9 for**_** 'Hn'**__"I can never return those feelings to you."_

True, she was depressed at how things left off, but with Naruto, she began to enjoy life again.

Over the next few years, she trained with the current Hokage of her village–Tsunade. Sakura learned and became a medic-nin. She was actually second best in her village though Tsunade knows that she will be the top one day.

She soon went on a mission with Naruto and some friends. They were to hunt down a ninja, but on the way, the stumbled across someone.

She slightly breathed out his name and stared at the 15 year old Uchiha who still had that handsome face but also looked more dangerous.

"Hn," was his reply before he started attacking them.

**Dictionary definition #10 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Looks like we meet again, Naruto. Sakura."_

Sasuke and Naruto were tired. They were panting very hard while attacking each other.

Once again, Sakura was on the sidelines. She turned her hand into a fist. Finally, just when she was beginning to forget him. To start loving him less and less, he appears. All of the emotions came rushing back. Sakura felt that depression feeling again.

She was tired of standing aside while watching the two fight over and over again. Whether the fight was orally like the old days or physically like now, she wanted to be a part of it.

That way, she wouldn't feel as useless.

She quickly yelled out the blond's name and told him to move. He did as he was told and Sakura built the chakra into the fist, aiming at Sasuke's perfect face.

Perfect hit.

He spat out blood and just stood there, staring at the kunoichi.

"Hn," He smirked and fought both his ex-teammates.

**Dictionary definition #11 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Looks like you aren't so useless anymore."_

His new team arrived during their fight. The replacement for the original team 7.

There was a large man, a man with fangs and a woman.

Sakura studied the girl. _Only_ the girl.

She was better looking than Sakura and even though she hate to admit it, Sakura thought she was probably much stronger and much prettier than she'll ever be.

Though, it wasn't really the time to be jealous, Sakura couldn't help but feel the anger within her. It was as if Sasuke replaced the team. Replaced _her._ Wasn't she supposed to be the girl who's obsessed with him and loves the fact that she's on his team–even though she's not obsessed anymore and is more mature.

Reality came when Naruto landed onto the ground. He was severely injured and Sakura rushed over to him and began healing.

Sasuke watched as the green chakra was pressed onto the fox boy's body.

"Hn," he signaled for him and his team to leave. Once again, he did not kill them.

**Dictionary definition #12 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Farewell."_

Two more years have passed since then and now, they were 17.

Naruto's idiocy somewhat disappeared since he finally was all over Hinata and now was the one blushing each time he saw her.

Sai–their new team member– was beginning to understand his own emotions and Ino helped him with many things.

They made an excellent couple, Sakura often thought as she watched the two walk together almost everyday.

She was still working in the hospital and even though at a young age, she was finally at the top; she succeeded and has now surpass her own teacher.

She gave Shikamaru some files to fill out and watched as he and his new girlfriend–Temari– walked out of the door.

She kind of envied every couple in this village. She wanted someone she could love and someone who would love her back.

But Sakura knew there was only one person she wanted to be with, no matter how much she didn't want to.

Tsunade called her to her office and sent her on a solo mission.

A week had passed by, and Sakura accomplished this mission. She took her hair out of its ponytail. The once chin-length pink hair was, again, long and ran down her back. She wore a v-neck black tank top and shorts; her usual wear now.

But on her way back, she decided to take a short cut. She went on the trail through the woods when she sensed someone nearby. Their presence was weak but she followed it.

Sakura then noticed the trail of blood.

That was when she saw the two bodies. The bodies resembled each other very much, though it was obvious that one was older because of the small lines on his face.

One was dead.

She quickly checked both of their pulses and let out a deep sigh. Uchiha Itachi was gone.

She sent out a message to her village with one of her clones, letting them know the details. She remained in the woods though, treating the other body's wounds.

Her hands trembled as the emerald chakra–that was the same color as her eyes– massaged his wounds. She could feel water trickling down her face. She was worried that Sasuke might not survive.

"Hn?" he managed to say when he regained consciousness and met the watery jade eyes.

**Dictionary definition #13 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Who are you?"_

She wrapped her arms around him and cried. Cried because not only was he okay, but she was finally in the same room–or in this case, woods– as him and he doesn't intend on attacking her, or anybody else.

She just smiled, but he looked away. Sasuke didn't know why she was happy, but never spoke up. She told him to stay and rest and he did as he was told.

Sakura then stood and walked away and Sasuke smirked. He knew it. She was just nice for a bit but it turns out she can't stand being with a traitor.

But as it turned out, he was wrong. He looked up and saw the green eyes again. The girl who had matured over the years, but with the same alluring smile that somehow made him feel better each time he saw it.

She handed him a bag and told him he should eat. He looked in it and smirked. "Hn."

Tomatoes.

**Dictionary definition #14 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Thanks."_

Naruto came running towards them. 'Teme' was the only word he yelled.

Sasuke stared at the boy who was still as hyper as ever, running towards him. He knew it. With Kakashi trailing after him, he knew that both of them were probably angry. They were going to tie him up and bring him back to the village so that he could be executed. Not that he care.

Not caring about the whole them being angry. He, of course, cared about the execution.

Once again, he was wrong.

Naruto came running, closer and closer and when he got in front of Sasuke, he did what Sakura did. He hugged him.

Tightly.

"Hn..." he managed to say.

**Dictionary definition #15 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"I. Can't. Breathe."_

Sakura pulled Naruto off the injured teen and Kakashi just stood there, silently.

Naruto rambled on and on, talking like there was no tomorrow when he was interrupted by his own thoughts. He quickly changed the topic and finally asked Sasuke if he was planning on coming back to Konoha.

Sasuke smirked. They were actually giving him a choice.

"Hn,"

**Dictionary definition #16 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Yes."_

So they all were heading back to the village. Kakashi and Naruto was supporting the finally, final Uchiha. They didn't say anything throughout the whole trip, but Sakura smiled the whole way through. He was finally coming home.

After a few hours of silence, Naruto started telling Sasuke about that has happened within the past 4 years he's been gone. Talked about how Ino and Sai were kind of together but not really, how Neji just proposed to Tenten the other day, how Shikamaru and Temari are on the verge of breaking up because he's too lazy to move to Suna and she refuses to leave her village to go live with him and finally, how Naruto has a girlfriend and Sasuke doesn't.

But Naruto frowned when Kakashi stated that the number of Sasuke's fangirls has increased drastically over the past few years even though Sasuke is a criminal.

"Hn,"

**Dictionary definition #17 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Oh...great...Just what I need...annoying fangirls who stalk me 24/7"_

When they got to Konoha's borders, there were a group of ANBU members standing there and they all grabbed Sasuke's arms and dragged him in. They didn't care whether he was injured or not.

Naruto and Sakura wanted to chase after them, tell them to treat Sasuke right and to find out what's happening, but Kakashi stopped them.

It turns out, because Sasuke had killed both Itachi and Orochimaru, he got the rights to live. He was punished with a month in prison–which went by very quickly– and a few penalties.

Now, Sakura was finally 18 and the other two were still 17 though Sasuke's birthday was coming up.

They still went on missions like before but they were low missions because of Sasuke's punishment that lasted until he turned 18. They didn't mind though. Especially Naruto. He was just glad that his best friend was back.

"Hn," he was truly annoyed at the large sweet thing in front of him; the cake that Naruto had bought for his birthday.

Really. What kind of a best friend is he? He doesn't even know what he likes and dislikes.

**Dictionary definition #18 for**_** 'Hn'**__ "I hate sweets."_

It was just like Naruto to invite practically everybody in the village to celebrate Sasuke's 18th birthday.

The party was crazy. Sasuke wasn't even sure that it was a birthday party anymore.

He sighed. Tsunade made him move back to his old house–mansion– since his apartment was currently occupied by someone else since he left it empty for the past couple years.

He looked around the empty house–it wasn't _that_ empty since it was filled with what...10?11 dozen people.

He heard someone call out his name and he turned around. She told him hi.

It was unlike him but when he saw her..he blushed and looked away.

Sakura didn't turn red though. She didn't love him as much as she did before.

"Hn,"

**Dictionary definition #19 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"You...are...hot.."_

Damn hormones, was what he thought during that entire day. It wasn't fair. He'd been living with Orochimaru for years and then on his own after that. It wasn't his fault that since there was nothing for the hormones to do, they just built up and exploded when he saw his teammate that day on his birthday.

Now, he was outside on a walk with the girl next to him. It was late and the party was over. Sasuke offered to walk her home.

He had to admit, Sakura wasn't _as_ annoying and she definitely wasn't useless anymore. She was really pretty and still acted normal around him, unlike some of the other villagers who still haven't grown to accept him.

Sakura thanked him before she went into her house but he stopped her and kissed her on her so-called-wide-forehead.

She began to blush he smirked.

"Hn." He turned around and left the speechless woman.

**Dictionary definition #20 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"I like you."_

Just when she was starting to think of Sasuke as a friend, Sakura began going:

_Likes me, likes me not._

It made her wonder what to do. What was she going to do? Therefore, she called in a team of experts. Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Temari.

The four of them discussed the incident the other night and all came up with plans.

Ino's plan was to get Sakura to go up to Sasuke and have a make-out session with him.

Sakura instantly refused.

Tenten and Temari both told Sakura to wear more revealing clothing. See if Sasuke really is attracted to her.

Sakura wasn't so sure about this one since it'll also attract other boys in the village.

Hinata told her to act normal.

Sakura sighed. Like she could act normal around him anymore.

The five sat at the table at the café and argued with each other.

Then, a group of boys walked in and Sasuke walked passed by Sakura.

He smirked. "Hn," Sakura was really getting tired of that word.

**Dictionary definition #21 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"I need to talk to you."_

It was late at night and Sakura's doorbell rung. She was in her pajamas and had her hair into a messy ponytail.

She instantly froze when she saw who was at the door through her window. She yelled out for him to wait and quickly ran upstairs to change, still leaving Sasuke waiting outside in the cold.

It was past October and Naruto had just turned 18. The three were all now adults.

Sakura greeted him after she opened the door. Her hair still in a ponytail but she wore a V-neck shirt that Ino had given to her on her birthday, revealing a bit of cleavage.

Sasuke tried not to stare at her chest...Or rather, tried not to get _caught_ staring at it.

He asked if he could talk to her and she agreed, trying to remember the advice that her friends gave her but failed. Letting out a deep sigh, the two walked outside in silent for a while.

Sasuke figured that girls like flowers. He asked Naruto, then Shikamaru, then Kiba about it. He wondered how those three managed to get girlfriends before he did. Their advice was so useless so he had to come up with the flower thing on his own.

He handed her a small bouquet of daffodils that hid in his inner pockets of his coat and she smiled brightly.

"Hn," he said when she thanked him and held the bouquet close to her so she could smell it.

**Dictionary definition #22 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Go out with me."_

Ino was happy for her but also slightly jealous.

Tenten sighed and ran out of ideas.

Temari wondered if the world is officially messed up.

And Hinata congratulated her.

No matter how many times Sakura explained to her friends what had happened, her friends still couldn't believe that Sakura accepted the Uchiha's date.

Naruto was most shock to hear this and him and Kakashi went over to Sasuke's house. They offered him suggestions, copies of Icha Icha Paradise and other ideas, trying to make Sasuke one of _them._

Sasuke shivered each time he wondered what was in the books that Kakashi read.

He kicked the two out of his house.

It wasn't like he wanted to start a family right away.

A couple months had passed since they started going out and Tsunade called them both to her office. It was a mission. Mainly for Sakura but Sasuke was called as well to make sure she was okay during the mission.

Their mission: Go to a club and take a stolen scroll from a man without killing him since he doesn't deserve to be killed.

Sakura sighed. According to Ino, boys often get jealous and angry over these missions. She packed the lacey, see-through lingerie and _other_ things. She was going to have to seduce the man and grab the scroll from him when he's not paying attention.

She met up with Sasuke at the gate and the two began to walk.

She asked Sasuke if he was okay with her going on this mission.

"Hn,"

**Dictionary definition #23 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Sure. Why wouldn't I be okay?"_

Sasuke's eyes were widened. He was definitely not expecting...this..this...this act. He couldn't take his eyes off of his girlfriend and her..her...act. He had no clue that this...act was going to happen.

He watched as the girl in **very** revealing clothing danced around the half-drunken men. For God's sake, that man wasn't drunk enough to be stolen from. And Sasuke was _very_ impatient and uncomfortable.

Sakura, from the looks of it, seemed to be an expert at these missions.

He started to fidget when the man started _touching_ Sakura who still seemed to be comfortable.

Sasuke's hands turned into fists and he walked up to the man and knocked him out from behind. The other men noticed this and all formed into large crowds, about to attack him.

Sakura yelled out a command, telling Sasuke to run as she pulled the scroll from the fainted man.

He followed her and the other men in the building chased them.

Luckily, they outran them.

She yelled at him and asked him why he did that.

"Hn," he started heading home.

**Dictionary definition #24 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"No one can touch you but ME"_

They were now 19.

She cried. She cried because while she was on a mission, her father had died of a sudden heart attack.

Sakura remained in her room for the next few days–avoiding contact with almost everyone.

The doorbell rung and no one replied. He pressed the button again.

Sakura didn't come. He called out her name but he still didn't hear anything.

He went onto plan B.

Sakura looked over to the side as she saw her boyfriend open the window and crawled in. She didn't say anything and he just observed her. Her face was somewhat pink, matching her hair and her eyes were puffy. Her hair was a bit messy and she sat on her bed.

He walked over to her. True, he had lost his whole family whereas she only lost her father. There was a difference, but he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hn.." she began crying again.

**Dictionary definition #25 for**_** 'Hn'**__ "I'm here for you.'_

It was the summer festival and he and Naruto were in their kimonos. His was black and Naruto's was a light olive colored. They were both waiting for their girlfriends–or technically his girlfriend and Naruto's fiancee (Sasuke was shocked to find out that not only did Naruto get a girlfriend before him but propose too)– by the ramen stand–Naruto had chose the place.

They were greeted by the girls from behind and the best friends turned around to find: Hinata with her violet hair tied neatly into a bun and a light purple kimono and Sakura who cliped her pink hair up and had a crimson kimono.

The two pairs hung out together through that night but separated part way through.

As Sakura watched Hinata and Naruto walk off, she turned around to see Sasuke waiting for her.

She stumbled a bit on her words but finally spoke up. They were in the middle of the grassy fields and the sounds of fireworks could be heard.

Sakura, she blushed. She had been thinking about this since their first date, since she saw him in the woods. She did it again.

Sasuke stood there and listen to her repeat the very –well not exactly– words that she had told him when they were thirteen.

She's fallen in love with Sasuke.

Again.

There was a silence and Sakura, confidently, stared back into Sasuke's dark eyes.

He rolled those eyes.

"Hn," he looked away and slightly blushed.

She called out his name; Sakura wanted a reply.

He turned back and pressed his soft lips onto hers.

Their first kiss.

Their first kiss _together_ that is. Sasuke's first kiss was stolen when he was 12 from a boy.

**Dictionary definition #26 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"I love you too."_

Shikamaru's and Temari's wedding was very...interesting. For one, Kiba got drunk and Lee managed to get a girlfriend–a girl from Temari's village.

Sakuka begged Sasuke to dance with her during the slow dance.

Too bad for him, girls _always_ win.

Hinata seemed to be enjoying her time as well with Naruto.

And, well, Sai and Ino..they haven't been seen since the ceremony earlier that afternoon.

After the wedding, they all left.

Sasuke held onto Sakura tightly. They were...a bit drunk. Well, mostly her than him.

She spoke his name but fell afterwards. Sasuke had to catch her even though his legs weren't as stable either.

Sakura should really stop being around the Hokage so much, was what Sasuke was telling himself all the way to Sakura's house.

He placed her on her bed when he finally got there. Now all that's left is to bring himself home.

But when he turned around, he felt something tugging on his arm which eventually pulled him onto the bed.

"Hn," he said before his tongue went into her mouth.

**Dictionary definition #27 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Damnit."_

She screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw who was naked next to her on her bed.

His eyes widened when he saw who was screaming next to him.

Sakura kicked him out with her strength and he quickly grabbed his clothes before he left the room. She was on the verge of crying and contemplating Sasuke's death. Besides, what if she got pregnant? What if Sakura hadn't been the first girl Sasuke was with - what if she gets an infection? And what if someone else found out about this?

Sakura was freaking out; she didn't know what to do. She quickly changed into her clothes and opened the door and went into the living room to find him there.

He could tell from her worried face that she was scared about the whole being pregnant thing. But there was another thing that he read on her face.

He gave her a weird look.

**Dictionary definition #28 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"I was a virgin before this happened. So don't worry. You're not going to get an STD."_

For the next few weeks, Sakura used _many_ pregnancy tests. Luckily, they all came out negative - she wasn't ready to have a family yet. She let out a deep sigh.

After a couple months, they were invited to Neji's and Tenten's wedding.

It was a joyous event but the two barely drank anything, just making sure they didn't repeat the last mistake.

But the world turned around on Sasuke when they watched Sai proposed to Ino after the wedding.

Ino squealed with excitement and wrapped her arms around Sai. She repeated the word 'yes' over and over again.

Sasuke looked over towards Sakura who was congratulating Ino and the other girls who were also talking at the same time.

He walked Sakura home again–they weren't drunk this time though.

"Hn," he told her before turning around to go back to his house after he dropper her off.

**Dictionary definition #29 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Don't get any stupid ideas."_

Although Naruto and Hinata were engaged, there was one person who didn't know about it yet: her father.

So technically, it was a secret.

He didn't even know that the two had ever dated before.

Sakura followed behind Hinata and Sasuke folled behind Naruto. According to Sakura, they were there to support the other two and to make sure Naruto doesn't say anything stupid.

They quietly went into the room...There, was Hinata's father.

Naruto tried to say something, but stumbled onto a few words.

Sakura tried to help but didn't know what to do.

Hinata remained silent.

Sasuke... "Hn"

**Dictionary definition #30 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Just say it already Dobe."_

Naruto screamed with excitement. Who knew Hinata's father would accept so easily. All Naruto remembered was the man saying something about his parents were close friends of his but he didn't care, he was marrying the girl of his dreams.

Hinata thanked Sakura and Sasuke for being there. Again, Sasuke was terrified that Sakura might get some wrong ideas.

They planned it as a summer wedding. It was February now.

Sasuke remained inside his house the entire day. Even though the village knew of him having a girlfriend, it still didn't mean that the rate of fangirls would decrease.

Valentine's day. He shuddered each time he heard that word.

A knock came onto his door and he slowly, slowly, opened the door, peeking out to make sure who it was before fully opening it.

He let out a sigh. It was just Sakura. She held a huge basket of tomatoes. His favorite gift.

But she also had another gift this year. She wrapped the hand-knit scarf around his neck even though they were inside.

It was a navy blue. A perfect color for Sasuke. He smirked and led her into the kitchen where he made her dinner.

Her sparkly green eyes widened. She never knew he could cook.

"Hn"

**Dictionary definition # 31 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Happy Valentine's Day"_

It was her birthday and Sakura was 21.

Sasuke _needed_ a gift for her. He looked at the window displays of pretty much every store but when he passed by one, something with a bright ruby color caught his eye. He opened the door to that store and bought it.

She was very impatient. Well, normally, she wasn't but she really wanted to know what her gift was from Sasuke. Her party ended early just so she could be with him.

All thoughts was going through her head especially when she overheard Naruto whisper a good luck to him.

Wait. What if Sasuke was planning to break up with her?

Her inner self was telling her to calm down but she couldn't.

She watched as Sasuke stumbled onto his words.

This is it.

She could feel it.

It was over.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and said "Hn," as he placed something in her hand.

She looked at it and smiled.

She nodded and kissed him on the lips.

**Dictionary definition #32 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Marry me,"_

After she told her friends, they immediately took her shopping. After she told her mom, she cried and squeezed her daughter. After she told Tsunade, a woman who felt like her second mother, a woman who cared for her all these years, a woman she's loved, the Hokage just smiled and...

Held her.

It was the day before the wedding and Sakura's perfect wedding dress was ruined by a couple of genin ninjas who were on a mission and accidentally splattered paint all over the stunning white dress.

She was devastated. It was _the perfect_ dress. Ino and them had taken hours to find it.

When Tsunade found out about this, she called Sakura to her office. When she walked in, she noticed something. Tsunade was holding a beautiful gown. It was a sleeveless wedding dress. With ribbons and all. The _better than perfect_ wedding dress.

It was Tsunade's. She was planning to wear it on her wedding day though it never happened.

Sakura cried and thanked her second mother.

She held onto her dress securely on her way home, and when she arrived at her house, the first thing she did was try on the dress.

She loved it.

Nevertheless, it was at this time when Sakura turned around when she noticed someone had gone into her house. It was Sasuke.

Great. The groom saw the dress before the wedding. That was bad luck.

"Hn," he kissed her on the cheek.

**Dictionary definition #33 for**_** 'Hn'**__"I don't believe in luck."_

They were 22. Even throughout all the years, they all stuck by each other.

Naruto was his best man that day; his best friend.

Sasuke may have gotten a girlfriend and proposed later than Naruto did but he was going to get married first.

Naruto patted him on the back and wished him the best with his new wife, which made the Uchiha's lips rise upwards.

He looked out onto the audience. Sakura's mother and Tsunade. Kakashi and the other jounin teachers and Iruka from the academy too. Ino and Hinata were the bridesmaids and the pregnant Temari and Tenten were with their husbands.

Maybe he did believe in luck. He was lucky to have been found by Sakura. He was lucky to be accepted by everyone when he got back. He was lucky that she loved him again.

He was lucky to have her.

The music started and the most beautiful woman he met walked down the aisle in her stunning dress, holding a bouquet of daffodils.

Her pink hair was placed into a neat bun where her veil hung off of. Her lips were a pretty shade of red and she smiled brightly when she walked up next to him.

The Uchiha smiled back as he looked deep into the jade eyes of the soon-to-be Mrs. Uchiha.

"Hn," he grunted before the priest married them.

**Dictionary definition #34 for**_** 'Hn'**_ _"Til death do us part."_

_.._

_**Luckily for Sasuke, Sakura always knew what he meant. **_

**Random idea that came to my head.**

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE press that purple button at the bottom and review. Thanks xD**


End file.
